


Porcelain

by goldenretrievers46



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenretrievers46/pseuds/goldenretrievers46
Summary: The only thing that could possibly break Eliza Schuyler was society itself.





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this short story with OCs awhile back for a school project, but I loved the story so much that I decided to publish it as a Hamilton fanfic :) I hope you enjoy.

Who would've guessed that a book could mean so much to two human beings? Elizabeth Schuyler didn't, and I suppose she wouldn't have wanted to. Eliza's life certainly wasn't typical, for she was the daughter of a prominent, wealthy family in 1770s New York. Her life was one of mansions and summer homes and feasts and balls and dinner parties. It wasn't that Eliza necessarily disliked these functions; she mostly just didn't prefer them. But, as a proper lady, nineteen year old Eliza accepted her social standing and bore it with the grace and excellence of a queen. Aubergine was the name of her family's fine estate, which sat on the outskirts of the bustling streets of New York. Its corridors and halls truly were grand. On the outside, it was all brown brick and white columns and bushes trimmed to perfection. Once one stepped inside, they were greeted by a grand hall which had two staircases parallel to one another on either side of the room. A balcony extended from one staircase to the other, and behind that balcony, other corridors lead back to bedrooms and servants quarters. So, on a hot summer day, Eliza arose from her bed and beckoned her slave, Olivia, to help her dress. Because of Eliza's lack of condescension, she and Olivia had developed a strong friendship akin to sisters despite the fact that Olivia was technically Schuyler family property. Olivia helped her fasten her stay around her torso and held the green petticoats so that Eliza could step into them, before helping to pin her tan stomacher and shortcoat into place. She then pulled back Eliza's long, wavy brunette hair into a clip. 

"Thank you, Olivia. I have decided that it would be a lovely day to go for a brisk walk to the bookstore. I've been wanting to get my hands on another piece of literature for so long, but Father never lets me go. I may have to sneak out," Eliza remarked as she adjusted her hair from its original do. 

"Alright, Miss Eliza. Be careful this time. You's been caught enough, already. Yer father hates yer readin' almost as much as he hates the King," Olivia said flippantly.

"You're quite right. I shall have to go out the servant's door," Eliza mused. 

And with this statement, she left her room and began to walk through Aubergine. As you may have guessed from the previous conversation between the slave and her master, Elizabeth Schuyler did not have a stable relationship with her family. Her parents, Philip and Catherine Schuyler, did not approve of her inquisitive disposition. In their minds, a girl's job was to look pretty and make a suitable partner for whatever suitor may arise. And especially in their condition, for Philip and Catherine had no sons, only Eliza, and her sisters Angelica and Peggy. Therefore, it was their daughter's job to marry rich to continue the family fortune. This suited Angelica and Peggy well. They were perfectly content to flounce about, pretty as porcelain, waiting in luxury for a dashing young man to sweep them away. Many suitors had come to call, especially for Angelica, over the years, and it seemed as though Angelica's most recent suitor, one John Church, would find himself married to the porcelain girl within a few months. 

'It doesn't do much good to be porcelain, even if it is beautiful. It shatters easily and returns to the dust as quickly as it arrived,' Eliza thought to herself. 'No, I have no desire to chase after that identity. It is much better to be iron, for iron is strong enough to withstand the brutality of battle, and smart enough not to break. Oh dear, I have been reading too many books. My head is just a muddle of fiction now.'

She reached the end of the hall and glanced both ways to ensure a successful escape. When she was sure that the hall was empty, she darted out of the door and onto the street, free at last. 

Upon walking into the heart of New York City, she easily located the book shop and stepped inside. Almost instantaneously, the smell of ink, paper, and wood reached her nose, and her eyes adjusted to the slightly darker room. As she glanced around at the shelves of books, she noticed the differences in their quality. She was specifically drawn to the window shelf, where three books lay next to one another. The first book was in prime condition, with gold lead decorating the cover and a mosaic of paints and calligraphy illuminating the inner pages. The third book was tattered and worn, obviously a used book, as its brown cloth cover was fraying. But the book in the middle is what really caught Eliza's eye. It had a plain, green cover which read "Candide by Voltaire" in a neat silver print. The book was the epitome of simplicity, and without any second thoughts, she decided to purchase the novel. So, she strode to the desk at which a busy secretary sat, scribbling something in a notebook while waiting for the next customer. 

"Excuse me, sir," she said politely, as to draw attention to her need for service. 

"Oh!" the man exclaimed, obviously quite startled. "I'm very sorry for my lack of attention, ma'am. How shall I be of use to you?" 

"I simply need to pay for this book, thank you," Eliza explained, holding out the copy of Candide.

"Of course. Why, it's Candide by Voltaire. This is an excellent book, my lady. I think you will find it quite enjoyable."

"I do hope so. What is your name, sir?" she asked.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton. And yours?" the man now identified as Alexander returned.

"I'm... no one in particular... listen, I've got to go," Eliza remarked before rushing out of the store with her book in hand. 

Alexander's eyes followed her as she stepped out onto the street and walked away, her brunette waves swishing as she skipped along the street. Who was this girl who didn't want her identity known? Only time could tell.

***

Over the next week, Eliza stopped into the bookstore several other times to satisfy her appetite for literature, and each time, Alexander was there to assist her. For some strange, unknown reason, he began to look forward to her visits, even though she remained nameless to him. One day, she strolled in at a much later time than usual, with her hair windblown and her expression looking slightly frazzled. She plucked two books off the shelf and brought them over to him. She was obviously his last customer, and once she had paid for her novels, he made her an offer.

"It is getting late. May I walk you home?"

Eliza felt wary. No one needed to know about her daily excursions to the bookstore, but it was late and the humble secretary had been kind enough to her already. So, she accepted, and the two left the store together, after he'd locked up.

"What has been your favorite novel?" he asked her.

"Candide. It's poignant and enjoyable. I suppose I should reveal who I am, since you will be seeing my home, anyway," Eliza commented.

"That would probably be necessary," Alexander said, walking along the muddy street.

"I am Elizabeth Schuyler. I am a lady of high demand and status, and I suppose I always shall be. My father doesn't like me reading books, which is why I appear and disappear so quickly. That's also why I don't tell anyone who I am... if he were to find out..."

Everything began to click in Alexander's mind. Of course, he knew nothing of popularity and the demands of such things, but the Schuyler family was well known for their wealth across New York City, and he had seen the fine estate of Aubergine many times on his walks. 

"Ah, so you are being a little rebel," he thought out loud. 

"I suppose I am, but what's it to you?" Eliza returned defensively. 

Alexander cursed himself inwardly at this, for he never really had learned to hold his tongue. Yet, he responded dryly, "Nothing. I find it hilarious. You don't appreciate your social standing and would much rather read books than attend evening parties."

"There's nothing hilarious about it at all! In fact, it is quite serious. I don't appreciate my social standing. That is a sure fact. But, I definitely do not appreciate your impulsiveness to speak on such matters. What would you understand about my circumstances that would enable you to so easily label me?" Eliza chastised stiffly.

"Nothing really does. Only my ability to understand that all people, whether rich or poor, all possess the qualities of human nature, and therefore your rebellion against your status is no different in intent than the same rebellion which is taking place in our very streets: the rebellion against England," Alexander pointed out smartly.

"I suppose you are correct. If only my father could see how his oppression and blatant disregard for my rights as a human being is the same as the oppression against America by England, for he vehemently hates the King and what he has done to these thirteen colonies. I have enjoyed this conversation, truly, but I have to go now. My life shall be rot if I'm not seated for dinner within the hour. I do hope to see you again, Alexander." And she slipped behind the bushes into the grand mansion.

***

Later that week, Eliza slipped away again to the bookstore. It seemed to be a nearly daily routine at that point, and Olivia began to wonder if she had other motivations. Maybe she did, for when she walked into the bookstore, she did not buy additional stories. Rather, she loitered around the shop, waiting for Alexander to finish working so that they could have further conversation. 

"Hello Alexander," she greeted as she walked to the desk. 

"Oh! Eliza! How are you today?" he asked as he put the store back into order. 

"I am well, thank you. I wanted to get out of the house, for Angelica's suitor came to call, and I cannot stand the sight of that inflated, wretched, stuffy, pretentious, cowardly goosecap! Anyways, I shall not bore you with my complaining. How has your day been?" Eliza rambled.

Alexander laughed. "It's been quite good. We've had many customers and it seems as though the shop is thriving more than ever."

"That's encouraging. Well, do you want to do something together? I've got plenty of time since Mr. Church will likely stay far longer than he ought to."

"Yes, of course. We could... take a walk?"

"That sounds lovely!"

And so, the two walked around the outskirts of the city, discussing life, philosophy, and the current dissension happening between the colonies and England. These meetings continued for over a week, and soon Alexander and Eliza were one another's dearest friends and closest confidants.

***

Sadly, Eliza did not show herself at the bookstore for a couple of weeks, leaving Alexander worried and lonely. He began to fret about, and his closest friends John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan questioned him on what was wrong, to which they got no answer. Even Eliza herself knew that Alexander would be driven mad with her face being absent from the shop, but she had a good reason for not visiting him. When she had arrived home after a jaunt through a nearby meadow with Alexander, her parents had announced Angelica's engagement to the aforementioned John Church. Hence, a party was to be thrown a fortnight later, at which the couple's engagement would be formally announced. Eliza was not excited for this function, nor did she care much for her sister's choice of man. Nevertheless, Angelica was her sister, and she was required to be present as a member of the family. So, on the night of the party, Olivia took extra care in dressing Eliza. She helped Eliza step into her blue petticoats, which were embroidered with a golden fabric. Her stomacher was blue with fancy purple laces, and her shortcoat was styled in the typical fashion of a mid-sleeve with some fancy embellishments. Her mane-like brunette hair was tamed and made into a ravishing up-do. Lastly, she was given a blue and lavender fan which matched the dress.

"You look beautiful," Olivia complimented as she stood back to admire her work.

"All thanks to you, Olivia. I do look quite nice. However, I feel as though I've been stuck in the skull with a million pins, and that my corset is much too tight. I dislike these formal functions," Eliza complained.

"Well, you's been stuck up with pins, and had that slim waist of yours drawn up so tight you could burst, but I had to! It's an important night for Miss Angelica, you's know that," Olivia said in a brash tone. 

"Touche'," Eliza replied, stepping out into the hall. 

Upon doing so, she saw her sister walking down said hall in the most refined, pretentious way possible. Her pink petticoats were puffed out with a hoops and she wore a gold-laced corset and a gold-embroidered shortcoat. A powdered wig sat atop her naturally blonde hair, and in her hand she carried a gold-leaf fan. 

"Oh, Eliza, you look lovely!" Angelica spouted in her giggly voice. 

"Thank you, 'Gelica. As do you."

The two sisters smiled at one another and walked down to the party, where they were introduced to all of the guests. Everyone exercised politeness and grandeur as they were expected to, including Eliza. However, the time came when she grew weary of the party and found a way to slip out unnoticed. She snuck away and exited the mansion from the servant's door. Quietly, she escaped up the hillside and off of the property, finding herself in the clearing of a forest. She could still catch a glimpse of Aubergine, just a dot int he valley below. It was here that she tore the pins from her hair and loosened the corset, which had been digging frightfully deep into her waist. She looked around at the nature near her. A nightingale had begun to sing as dusk feel on New York City, and at last, Eliza was alone. She sat at the base of a great oak tree, humming to herself softly as she was entertained by a little striped gopher, who had stuck its head out of its hole, looking at her curiously. 

"Ah, friends of nature. 'Tis been so long since I've seen you," she murmured poetically. 

The little nightingale warbled back in response, and Eliza grinned. She knew that Olivia would cover for her, as she had taken many of these late night excursions in the past without fail. As she stared up at the stars, she heard a rustling in the leaves. She started, before seeing a man emerge from a path she had not noticed previously. His brunet hair shone in the moonlight. He seemed to be of a moderate height and had good posture. He began to walk down the hill, but Eliza recognized him and called out to him. 

"Alexander?" 

The man spun around and laid eyes on the girl who had called his name and realized immediately that the girl was Eliza.

"Eliza?" he questioned. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I don't know, catching my breath."

"Aren't you always?"

Eliza gave a snort in response.

"Listen, I've been wondering what's happened to you. You haven't turned up to the shop for weeks now," Alexander said softly, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I know. I'm sorry; I knew you'd be worried, but I couldn't come. My sister's engaged to be married, and all I've done for these last couple weeks is fly about making arrangements. Tonight was the dinner party and the formal announcement. I snuck out," she explained.

"What happens when you're caught?" Alexander asked in an innocent, boyish tone.

"Ha! I won't be! I'll be forced into marriage before that happens," she groaned petulantly. 

"What's that you're alluding to?" he asked, walking over to the clearing and sitting next to her.

"Well, I overheard my mother tonight, talking to one of her dear friends about a man named Peter Knox. I've met him many times. He's a horrid person, and at least twenty years older than me! I may be pretentious, but not for pretentiousness' sake. This man oozes arrogance, and apparently he has some sort of interest in me. While I do not return these affections, I cannot cross my parent's wishes."

"I am truly sorry for that. I've never understood why marriage must be out of convenience. My mother married for convenience. It was a loveless marriage, and he was cruel to her. So she committed adultery with the man she really loved, my father. Imagine being a bastard, an illegitimate child. No, marriage is a sacred thing and should not be defiled by hunger for power and wealth." 

It was silent as Eliza and Alexander both contemplated this idea.

"You know, my parents only care about the family name, and if i do marry this Peter, he and I will live in Aubergine for all our days and enjoy the pleasure of humanity. We will have many sons and keep the wealth in one place. My happiness is not of any concern to them, because they believe that my happiness is based on the above."

"What a terrible idea!" Alexander scoffed.

"Exactly. You are a strange person, Alexander Hamilton," Eliza remarked suddenly.

"How so?" he wondered.

"Well, you don't question why I like books, and you don't put me down simply for being a woman. You treat me as an equal, and I have merit and value to you. I can confide in you about my problems, and you relate to me. I've only known you for a couple months, but I feel as though I've known you all my life."

"I am honestly quite intrigued with you, Eliza. I have never met someone as unique as you, and I mean this in the best way possible. Why should I judge someone based on their biology and status? No. Judgment should not be imparted on someone until one has comprehended the depth or lack thereof of their mind."

"You speak much truth. I must admit that I, too, enjoy your company and appreciate the wisdom you have so graciously shared with me in these past weeks, albeit small," Eliza said.

"Thank you, Eliza. I'm afraid wisdom is all I have to give," he smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately so."

Eliza paused uncertainly.

"You know, there's a part of me that wants to leave right now and stick with the notion that emotions are fickle. But, another part of me is quite taken with you," Eliza grinned coquettishly.

There was silence. 'Oh bother, Eliza! Why did you say that? What will he think?' Eliza scolded herself inwardly.

"And I with you," Alexander responded.

"Well, this works out perfectly," Eliza said with sarcasm.

"Why so cynical?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I hate this, but it would never work out, Alexander! You live in a humble home in the city on Fourth Street, and I... well I live in an expensive estate named after a sodding eggplant!" Eliza grumbled, snapping back into her reality suddenly.

The scene around her no longer seemed friendly. The tree branches seemed to close in on her, and the darkness permeated to a greater extent than it had before.

"Then why not dare to be different, Eliza?" Alexander had moved even closer to Eliza, staring her in the eyes intensely. "Your parents cannot control everything you do. Why not run away and elope via verba de praesenti?"

The eye contact was too much for Eliza. She looked away quickly and down at her fingers, which she fiddled in her lap nervously. "Because of my status, Alexander. My parents do in fact control me until I am twenty-one. I would be disgracing them if I did such a thing, and society would force me to marry Peter Knox, not through legality, but through social constructs, unspoken rules, and family contracts. I am too important for you, Alexander." 

He was hurt by this, but Eliza did not bother to notice, for she felt the woods close in on her even more. There was this overwhelming presence in her mind of Philip, Catherine, Angelica and Peggy Schuyler, telling her of her obligations. She couldn't shut them out no matter how hard she tried, and when she looked to her side, she saw the person she wished she could hear.

"I genuinely do not understand you. First you agree with me, and say that the mind is more important than status, that love is more important than power. You went as far to tell me that you were 'taken' with me! Then as quickly as those words leave your mouth, you change and say that you need to obey the rules of society," he pointed out angrily. 

Her duties whispered in her ear more than ever, so much so that her heart began to race and her hearing and vision became convoluted and clouded. There seemed to be only one answer.

"The rules of society aren't breakable!" Eliza exclaimed.

In that moment, all was decided for Eliza, although she did not realize it. 

"But--"

"I've got to go. It is late, and everyone will be wondering where I've gotten to."

Alexander was cut off by Eliza as she rose from her seated position. She dusted the leaves and dirt off of her dress and gave Alexander an apologetic glance. 

"I really am sorry this can't have better ending, but I have a real life. One that I've been preparing for ever since I can remember. I wish that all this wishful thinking could be reality. But, it can't," she apologized, before rushing away. 

A sentence was left stuck in Alexander's throat as she ran away as quickly as she had come. 

***

Eliza returned to Aubergine just before the commencement of the party. Her hair was redone and she walked into the grand hall with the same refined step her sister had used earlier. She giggled and flounced and talked. She accepted dances and drank champagne and entertained guests. She play the part she was require to play. Was she purely enjoying her evening? I'm afraid we will never know. 

Eliza married Peter Knox after months of courtship. With time, her voice and laugh became affected, and her dresses reached new levels of ostentation. Candide was tucked away on a shelf to collect dust, as was the part of Eliza that once appreciated it. She had become what she had once hated: porcelain. But, on some nights, Eliza would lay awake thinking about what would've happened if she had run away and eloped with Alexander Hamilton, the decorated general who had won the Battle of Yorktown. She wondered what would've happened if she had faced her problems instead of avoiding them. She wondered who she would've become.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you liked this please leave a kudos and/or a comment!  
> -Hannah


End file.
